


A miracle  called Phainder

by too_beauty



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_beauty/pseuds/too_beauty
Summary: This is the sequel to "Nine Full Moons" and the prequel to "C is for Chilliarch".





	1. Prologue

TITLE: “A miracle called Phainder”

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Phainder. LadyLight. Alexander. Some companions and many OCCs.

RATING: PG                

CATEGORY: Alternative Universe.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is the product of my imagination, but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.

WARNINGS: Mention of past MPreg.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Author’s note: This is the sequel to “Nine Full Moons”. “C is for Chiliarch” and the drabbles from my Phainder universe will be included in this part and some of them were modified to fit the whole story.

 

* * *

 

**_ PROLOGUE. _ **

**__ **

 

Warm blue eyes focused on the miracle in his arms.

He counted ten little fingers and ten tiny toes.

He caressed the soft mop of blond hair on top of the small rounded head.

Two thin and long arms were resting on a round belly.

The long trunk went all his way down up to the beginning of slender curve legs.

The man smiled because the baby looked like a frog resting on its back sunbathing under the warm sun.

Hooded crystal blue eyes opened to lock with cerulean ones.

Phainder was his and Alexander’s son; Phainder was The future.


	2. Baby times

Since the moment Hestia put the small bundle on his chest, Hephaestion knew that he had lost his heart forever … again. The feeling of happiness was so overwhelming that it hurt a lot.

The little baby set his chubby and rosy cheek over his father’s chest, then he opened his little mouth forming a perfect O and yawned, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately, using Hephaestion’s heartbeat as a lullaby, the very same and familiar sound he had been listening for the last nine months.

 

The Olympians gathered around the former chiliarch’s bed and Father Zeus, on behalf of the rest of gods and goddesses, told the exhausted but happy father:

\- “Hephaestion Amyntoros, son of Amyntas, because you have always been pure of heart and the force and reason behind Alexander, we will grant you a long life with your soul mate. Yes, he will come back and together you will work things out. Your son and you will live good and not so good moments together but in the end, you will be able to sort them out. We also want to give your son some gifts before we go”

 

After saying that, each of the gods and goddesses gathered there kissed Phainder’s forehead and whispered their gift into his ear. The small baby received wisdom, humility, kindness, patience, diligence, charity, temperance, and true love. Zeus himself granted him a strong health and a long life.

 

Hephaestion was so shocked that he remained in silence while he caressed the little back of his son softly.

Hypnos made them sleep and rest peacefully and they did that for a couple of hours, under the constant and loving care of LadyLight.

 

The small woman began the cleaning of the delivery; towels and pots were washed and put away and, while doing that, she discovered a strange bottle full of a white liquid, she took it and it smelt as sugary milk. She immediately heard a voice inside her head that told her that the bottle was Hestia’s special gift for the baby. It was a miraculous milk bottle that would always be full whenever the baby wanted to be fed and that would happen until the moment he did no longer need it.

 

When Hephaestion and Phainder opened their eyes hours later, the little one whimpered softly so Hephaestion took him in his arms and rushed to the kitchen, knowing that the baby should be hungry. Not finding any milk available, he started to panic and to think that he was an awful father because he could not provide nutrition to his newly born son. He palmed his chest but there were no breasts there to feed his son. At that moment, LadyLight entered the room singing lowly and she was shooed outside immediately by the former General who asked her to look for a wet nurse or some cow milk to give Phainder. 

 

LadyLight laughed and handed him the milk bottle; Hephaestion looked at it and sighed loudly; then he sat comfortably on a chair to feed his little miracle. The baby took the milk with great delight and then he burped loudly against his father’s shoulder, making both adults laugh. However, seconds later, Hephaestion realized that the milk bottle was empty and his panic started all over again. LadyLight left him to worry for a little while and then she repeated what Hestia had told her and they could see with their own eyes how the milk bottle filled with more of the precious liquid. The new father breathed with relief and looked at the baby again.

 

\- “Isn’t he beautiful?” Hephaestion asked his friend without lifting his gaze from the child.

\- “Yes, he is. His hair is so blonde that it’s almost white” LadyLight added.

\- “Alexander’s hair was like that when he was a little boy,” Hephaestion said and his voice broke in the end.

\- “Is that why his mother called him the Sun?” she asked.

\- “No, I was the one to call him “My Sun”; for Olympias, Alexander always was her “Little Achilles”” Hephaestion replied.

\- “Of course, that is why he calls you “My Moon”” the petite woman added.

\- “That was a long time ago before Bagoas entered our lives,” Hephaestion said with sadness in his voice.

\- “Well, no more sad memories, you now have a little miracle to look after,” LadyLight said.

\- “Will you help me?” Hephaestion asked her in a whisper.

\- “Of course, I will clean here so you two can rest,” LadyLight said and took the milk bottle that was again full and warm to put it away.

\- “No, what I meant is that if you will help me to raise Phainder,” the blue-eyed man asked seriously.

\- “Why? Don’t you think that Alexander will come back and help you?” she asked a bit surprised.

\- “Maybe but I can’t count on him now, can I? He is not here and you have been by my side all the time” he added.

\- “Of course, I will help” she replied quickly, to appease the nervous father. 

\- “Can you promise me something else?” he asked, looking more serious than before.

\- “Tell me” she encouraged him.

\- “If something happens to me …” he started to speak but he was immediately interrupted.

\- “Please, don’t say that!” she begged.

\- “Please, take care of him and raise him as if he were yours” he added without listening to her, repeating a previous promise he had asked her months ago.

\- “Do you think someone is suspicious about you?” she asked nervously.

\- “No, but I remembered Hestia’s advice and even though I have not seen any of my former companions except Perdicas and Stephanos, I don’t want to risk anyone’s lives” he explained.

\- “Don’t you think it is time for you two to take a nap?” she suggested while pushing him gently towards the already pristine chamber.

\- “I’m really tired of beds, Sunshine,” Hephaestion said, almost whining.

\- “Thanks to the gods for my imagination. You can sit on that chair with that comfortable cushion near the window” she said and pointed at the strange chair.

\- “What is that?” the curious former General asked.

\- “It is a chair that moves forwards and backward; an old carpenter from a nearby farm made it” she explained feeling happy.

\- “That’s a perfect gift, Sunshine; thank you so much,” Hephaestion said and leaned over to kiss the crown of her head.

\- “Go and sit and rest for a while,” she said.

 

The brunette did exactly that without waking his precious bundle. Fifteen minutes later, after all the rocking back and forwards, father and son were deeply asleep, so the petite woman approached and covered them with a light but warm blanket and sat nearby to look after them while sewing new tiny clothes.

 

The first three months went by quickly, one day very similar to the previous one and the little joy had shown to be the most peaceful baby on earth. He woke up every four hours, drank his bottle, burped happily, dirtied his tiny loincloth and stayed awake for an hour or so before falling asleep again. The whole process started again and it only varied in the evening when the father and son enjoyed their bath time together. Hephaestion laughed loudly when he saw his son so comfortable inside the water, like a little golden fish and it made him think about another blonde who had been afraid of water until he had taught him how to swim the first summer they spent together.

 

The bath was over; Hephaestion wrapped Phainder in a soft towel and called LadyLight. The woman entered the inner chamber cautiously; she never entered while both of them were still inside but Hephaestion had asked her if she could change Phainder and give him his bottle. She accepted gladly but she was worried, however, she would not dare to ask him why he wanted her to do that, knowing that he enjoyed doing those things himself. 

Hephaestion saw the expression in her hazel eyes and told her that he only wanted to take a longer bath but that he had realized that Phainder was getting hungry.

 

She accepted his explanation and took the baby to his chamber, next to Hephaestion’s, where she dressed him in his nightclothes. She then took him back to the kitchen to give him his bottle that he drank quite avidly. 

Meanwhile, the former Chiliarch had closed his cyan eyes and resting his head onto the bath tub border, he let his mind wander and for the first time since Phainder was born, he cried bitter tears of sadness and loneliness. Even though they had not parted on the best terms, Hephaestion missed Alexander so much that it hurt; ten months was too long to be separated but at least he had the gods’ reassurance that Alexander would come back to him and the three of them would become a real family.

 

When the water started to cool down, he left the tub and wrapped a towel around his slender waist. His body had returned to his original shape hours after the delivery. He was still amazed by that so now, that he was alone, he started with his daily ritual, slower this time. He let his hands run and caress his body lovingly because it had been the house of his son for nine months. His slender fingers traveled over a well-known territory even if he wished they were Alexander's fingers the ones doing that mapping. He knew and felt every scar on his skin; each of them was a reminder of his numerous battles next to his king. His fingers followed the path to his nether regions until they found “the scar” and once again, he would assure anyone that it was his most important and dear one; he had loved his son so much that they had had to cut him out of his body, and even though Phainder had brought him the biggest joy a person could feel, he sometimes felt like an empty shell.

 

Hephaestion contemplated that scar for some time and finally got dressed, feeling a bit blue due to his previous thoughts. However, a very soft and happy gurgle brought him back from his melancholy and the emptiness disappeared when he lost himself in the perfect blue eyes of his newly born son.

 

\- “I think he can see you,” LadyLight said while holding the baby in her arms.

\- “How can you know that?” he asked curiously because even though she had no children of her own, she seemed to know a lot about them.

\- “Because he follows your movements and I think I have seen a shy smile” she added.

\- “Really?” he asked and when he got closer, he was gifted with a half-smile.

\- “By Hestia, it’s true, my baby is learning to smile,” the man said and taking Phainder in his arms, he threw him up in the air several times.

\- “Don’t do that because he will …” LadyLight warned him but it was too late, little Phainder had shown his discomfort by vomiting all over his father’s chest.

\- “Phainder! That is disgusting, son” Hephaestion said and wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell on his chiton.

\- “That will teach you to treat him nicely,” LadyLight said and took the baby to start cooing him.

\- “Don’t spoil him, Sunshine” Hephaestion warned.

\- “Why not? He is not my son but my little master so I will spoil him rotten and do everything he wants and likes” she said and blew a raspberry in his stomach making him gurgle.

\- “Why doesn’t he vomit you?” Hephaestion said and pouted.

\- “Because he loves me? Sire, you are a father, you cannot pout like a baby” she said with a stern look in her eyes.

\- “Will he love me?” Hephaestion asked, biting nervously his lower lip.

\- “Of course he loves you, he will always do” she reassured him.

\- “Even when he finds out how he was born?” he asked again.

\- “He will love you even more if that is possible,” she said.

\- “How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?” the brunette asked.

\- “Because I am your friend” she answered.

\- “Why couldn’t I have fallen in love with you?” he asked while watching the petite woman rocking his son gently.

\- “Because you were in love with your King when we met” she whispered.

\- “That’s true” he whispered back.

\- “Well, no more nonsense, go and change so you can have Phainder; I need to prepare dinner,” she said, having the need to leave the room before Hephaestion could see how much she regretted the same thing.

 

That night, dinner was a very quiet meal and LadyLight went to bed as soon as the kitchen was clean. She left a pensive Hephaestion behind but she knew she could do nothing to lessen his loneliness.

Hephaestion went to bed in the wee hours of the morning after giving Phainder his bottle and if he felt the need to go and look for comfort in LadyLight’s arms, he did not do it; he could not break his friend’s heart and he would die if he lost her constant and calming presence.

Hephaestion sighed lowly and went back to his lonely bed that seemed bigger every day without the presence of the king in it.

 

A month later, a low cry woke Hephaestion in the middle of the night. He looked through his chamber window and realized that Phainder would not need his bottle again because it was not the morning yet. He remained in silence, paying attention to any noise but he heard nothing.

A while later, another cry, this time a bit louder, woke him for the second time that night. Feeling still sleepy, he tried to discover where the sound might come from; maybe it was just a noise of the old farmhouse, maybe it was just a wounded animal outside, maybe it was …

The sound of light footsteps and the lit of a candle made him realize that he had never thought about his child, who was a heavy sleeper as he was. He left the bed and walked quickly towards the adjacent room to find LadyLight already there, one of her hands checking the temperature on the baby’s forehead.

 

\- “He is a bit warmer than usual,” she said and Hephaestion could hear the tone of preoccupation in her voice.

\- “Maybe there are many covers on the bed. I added a light one yesterday” Hephaestion said approaching the cradle.

\- “No, it seems to come from inside his body,” she said.

\- “But, what can be wrong? He drank his milk and was active until he went to bed” he said a bit nervous.

\- “That’s true but his lips were redder, now that I remember” she added.

\- “Maybe something unsettled his stomach” Hephaestion added, feeling more and more worried.

\- “I will bring some pieces of cloth and a pot of cold water and vinegar to lower his temperature,” LadyLight said and went to the kitchen.

 

Hephaestion touched his son’s skin and he realized that the heat had raised quite a lot in a short time. He looked at his skin more carefully and saw a reddish rash around the neck. He carefully undressed the baby and saw that the rash extended along the small chest and stomach.

 

When LadyLight came back, Hephaestion showed her what he had just found and the petite woman smiled. The brunette looked at her with confusion but she cleared his doubt.

 

\- “I have seen that rash before; it gives very high fever and even though it is not dangerous, we must keep the temperature low and his skin fresh” she explained.

\- “How do women know that? Are you born with all that knowledge?” he asked with surprise.  
\- “I saw my grandmother treat many children with that and I also remember a kind of ointment so it does not itch too much,” she said and immediately sank the thin strips of cloth in the cold water and covered Phainder’s forehead, armpits, inner thighs and ankles with them. 

 

Both adults were up all night long, looking after their small charge. After twelve long hours, the fever broke down and the rash had not gone further than the baby’s navel.

It took little Phainder almost a full week to feel better again and both Hephaestion and LadyLight realized he was doing better when he got more active and smiled even more frequent than before. They felt so relieved when they saw that that laughter invaded the small chamber and the little boy kicked his legs to show his happiness.

 

One day, at midday, Hephaestion went to fetch the milk bottle and found it empty. He panicked because he did not know what to do. Phainder, who was seven months old, started to whine a bit louder letting his father know that he was hungry. The blue-eyed man looked around but he could not find his female helper. However, a minute later, a smiling LadyLight entered the house carrying a heavy basket full of vegetables.

\- “There’s no milk, Sunshine, and Phainder is hungry. What are we going to do?” he asked desperately.

\- “Well, Hestia told me that the bottle would always be full until he needed; maybe it’s time he starts to eat something more substantial than just milk” she stated calmly.

\- “Oh …and what can we give him?” he asked while rocking the hungry baby.

\- “We can start with some boiled vegetables and then we can smash them to make something soft; we can add some milk because it’s the taste he already knows,” she said and immediately turned round to start cooking.

 

Hephaestion took the baby outside, under the warm sun and he started to sing a lullaby his own mother used to sing to him. After a short time, LadyLight announced that lunch was ready and so father and son entered and sat at the table. The petite woman handed him a plate with small pieces of smashed potato, sweet potato, and carrots and then she put a kind of bib around the baby’s neck. Hephaestion grabbed some smashed carrot in a little spoon and offered it to Phainder. The little miracle opened his mouth and Hephaestion fed him the first spoonful of solid food. It was a very successful first spoonful and others followed it but he wrinkled his nose with the potato, probably because it was not as sweet as the other two vegetables.

LadyLight and Hephaestion laughed at his gesture and they realized that the baby would let them know what he liked eating or not. Some days later, they tried with some leaf vegetables but it was not as successful as before and Hephaestion found himself with pieces of spat spinach in his long hair. He told off his son but the baby did not register that at all.

LadyLight became Phainder’s favourite person at meal times when she introduced him to the wonderful world of the sweet fruits, such as grated apples with tiny dollops of honey or cooked pears with sugar. Phainder liked oranges too but they gave him gases and bellyache so they did not give them to him very often.

Phainder ate almost everything and it was a pleasure looking at him while tasting the different vegetables and fruits and smacking his lips when he liked something too much.  
They continued including vegetables and little by little, they added minced cow meat and he completely adored it.

Hephaestion saw that his son’s legs were getting stronger and firmer and he had found the little baby trying to crawl inside his cradle.

 

\- “It’s time you learn how to move on the floor,” Hephaestion said aloud and put the baby on the chamber floor.

 

Phainder sat and looked around with his big blue eyes, trying to catch everything he saw and in a moment, he started to clap and smile widely. Hephaestion could not think about any other sight more beautiful than that and he had seen many while he had travelled with Alexander. A pang of pain travelled along his heart, it had been almost two years since he had last seen him and he had many times wondered what Alexander would say if he knew about his son.  
He had occasional news of his well-being through Perdicas, who visited them as much as he could, but Hephaestion had never asked directly.

 

LadyLight entered the chamber to put some clean clothes in the chests when she was welcomed with a beautiful scene, the tall man was sat cross-legged on the floor and his son was sat on a thick cover while playing with a rag ball she had made especially for him.  
She stopped at the door, leaned on the doorframe to contemplate that family picture, and sighed lowly, knowing that that was the closest of a family she would ever have.

 

A long giggle and a clap, which was not directed at him, made Hephaestion turn around and discovered his friend watching them, and once again, he regretted his inability of loving her as she truly deserved.

\- “He knows you,” he said and beckoned her to enter.

\- “Of course, I’m the one who feeds him the tasty fruits,” she said and smiled.

 

Hephaestion smiled and patted the space next to him; she sat there and looked at Phainder who had three of his fingers inside his mouth while drool ran along the chubby hand.

\- “His teeth will start appearing soon,” she said without taking her hazel eyes from the baby.

\- “How do you know that?” he asked curiously, always ready to learn from her.

\- “He is drooling a lot and I saw that his gums are redder than usual” she explained.

\- “What would I do without you, Sunshine?” Hephaestion asked seriously.

\- “Probably ask someone else or drive the doctor in town crazy,” she said and smiled widely.

\- “Don’t you want children of your own? I’m sure you will be an excellent mother” he said.

\- “I can’t have children, Sire. I had a serious infection when I was a child and to save my life, the doctor had to remove all my female organs” she explained and her eyes filled with sadness.

\- “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that,” Hephaestion said and took her hands in his.

\- “It happened before we met. Don’t worry, I have this precious treasure to look after” she said and stood up and left the room because she did not know how long she would be able to hold her tears.

 

From that moment onwards, Hephaestion left Phainder more in her care, not because he felt pity for her because he trusted his friend with his most precious possession.

 

A month or so later, when Phainder was nine months old and trying to stand up because it seemed that he was in a hurry to walk, he started to cry quite loudly for the always-quiet boy. LadyLight turned round to see if he had fallen inside his playpen, but he hadn’t, however she could see that he had one of his hands almost inside his mouth while fat tears rolled down his rosy cheeks.

 

\- “What is your problem my master?” she asked him gently.

\- “Are you in pain, my prince?” she asked again while leaning over to pick him up and cradle against her chest.

 

The little boy immediately turned his head towards her spongy breasts and rubbed his puckered mouth against them.

 

\- “There is nothing there for you, baby,” she said but then she suddenly realized that his lips were closed.  
\- “Oh my dear, let me see inside your mouth”

 

She tried to open his mouth but he clenched his lips tighter.

 

\- “What’s the problem?” Hephaestion asked while coming from the garden.

\- “I think his gums hurt but he doesn’t let me have a look at them,” she said when suddenly she put the baby in his father’s arms and ran to the kitchen.

 

When she came back, she was carrying a spoon with some honey in it. She sank her little finger tip in it and rubbed it along Phainder’s lower lip. The baby, tasting the sweet treat, opened his mouth greedily so LadyLight put the tip of her finger in it while with her other hand, she delicately lifted the upper lip and she could easily see the swollen gums and the cause of all that fuss.

The fuss continued for many days and the whimpers and upset stomach added sadness to the man and woman in charge of the baby. Hephaestion did not know what else to do; he had been up all night, looking after him but nothing he did made him feel better.

The former General looked at the red-rimmed eyes and the burgundy complexion; he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to tolerate seeing him in pain.

LadyLight entered the room, padding softly towards the blue-eyed man who was looking exhausted after being up the whole night. She tried to convince him to take a rest but Hephaestion didn’t want to leave Phainder’s side. Therefore, she patiently sat next to him, looking how strong fingers racked between soft blonde curls, how red velvety lips kissed the fingers one by one, how his eyes wander over a feverish and in pain body, which had added stomach cramps to all the previous symptoms.

 

Feeling so worried, the woman had gone to the nearer village and brought the doctor with her because her knowledge on the subject had had no effect on lessening the baby’s pain. The doctor, after checking the baby, had told her it was a question of days until the situation came to end successfully. Hidden behind a curtain, the former General saw the man and woman discussing his son’s health problem but Hephaestion, even though he was feeling a bit more confident, didn’t have the strength enough to accept his baby suffering that much, so he was in pain with his son, because it is said that misery liked company.

When Eos brought the fifth morning with her, Hephaestion realized that the chamber was extremely silent and he panicked, the outcome had arrived and he had been asleep. He brushed the sleep from his tired eyes and found two beautiful eyes looking back at him and a tiny smile in those lips.

Hephaestion took the baby in his arms and smiled; he caressed the marble cheek and whispered:

\- “Finally, your first tooth has finally appeared” and looked at his gorgeous Phainder sporting a nice white marble tooth in the middle of his reddish upper gums.

 

He immediately called LadyLight and showed her the baby’s new tooth and the woman sighed loudly. She approached the baby, caressed the still reddened check, and offered him some cold milk and the baby accepted it greedily. As days went by, his appetite became stronger once again and his whimpers and cries stopped completely. 

 

A month later all the process began again but it was not as chaotic as it had been that first time and both adults were more aware of the situation so they were prepared for that. The petite woman had also asked a woman with many children in a nearby farm about it and she had given her many tips, like using a chilled spoon to make a little cut in the gums when the point of the tooth seemed to be having trouble to appear through it.

 

The next months were filled with many advances and each of them left them astonished. Hephaestion as much as LadyLight were not accustomed to being surrounded by children so they were amazed at every little thing they discovered with Phainder. The crawling and sitting quickly developed in standing and sitting with very agile movements and one day, when no one had expected, the little Phainder gave his first two steps towards his father. The baby fell on his knees almost immediately and the surprised man started to run towards him but LadyLight stopped him and made him wait. The baby sat on his bottom and instead of the expected cry or tears, he clapped madly and bestowed a two-tooth smile upon them. Both adults clapped in return, congratulating him on his first steps. 

 

They had decided long ago that the baby would never be considered like a lesser human being because he was just a baby so both adults treated and talked to him as if they were talking to an adult; they obviously spoke to him with simple words so he could understand and later copy them.

 

Every day, the thin legs became stronger and he dared to give more and more steps. He used chairs and the legs of the tables to grab and gave him impulse to stand up, until one day, they saw how he stood up after being sat for a while because his rag ball had rolled too far from him. Since that day onwards, there was no way of stopping him so their lives became a little bit more complicated following an eleven-month-old toddler walking around the house. Fortunately, he had not discovered the big garden yet but they knew it would be sooner than later.

 

One afternoon, LadyLight was quietly sewing some new clothes for the baby and Hephaestion was drawing the plan for the construction of the school. He had seen a nice location inside their big farm to build it and he was feeling too restless to keep doing nothing around the house except looking after Phainder and doing the heaviest chores.  
They suddenly looked towards Phainder who had a rag doll in his hands. LadyLight had made him a little doll dressed as a soldier for him to play with, she had also made a dog, a lion, and two bigger rag balls.

 

Both adults saw him looking fixedly to the doll’s face and babbling some noises as if he were talking to him. Hephaestion looked at the woman and smiled, his son wanted to speak and he was making his first sounds. They contemplated the little child babbling for a long time until he felt sleepy and leaning onto the cover on the floor, he fell asleep.

 

The babbling continued and so both adults started to pay more attention to it, however, there were no identified words in it. LadyLight secretly started to repeat one word to Phainder whenever Hephaestion was near or sometimes she used to point at him in the distance and repeated that word many times. Phainder listened to her with attention as if he were sure that that word was important.

One late afternoon while the short woman was preparing dinner, she felt a muffled whimper coming from the adjoining room. She went there while drying her hands with a cloth and found, what she thought was a distressed Hephaestion.

\- “Sire, what is happening?” LadyLight asked a gaping Hephaestion. “Are you well? Has something happened to Phainder? Sire! Answer me, please” the little woman shouted frantically but she could see that both of them were fine and that Phainder was sat on his father’s lap.

Hephaestion was looking at his nearly one-year-old son; his eyes were as big as two coins and she could clearly see tears forming in them. Closing his mouth, he told his friend what had just happened.

\- “We were playing to catch a rag ball, and suddenly, he waddled towards me, touched my chest and said “Papa” and in that moment, I realized that I have listened to the best sound in the entire world” he explained.

\- “Finally, we have been practicing that a lot, don’t we, my little prince?” the woman asked and caressed the chubby check, receiving a smile in return. 

 

Hephaestion looked at her with surprise and then smiled gently.

\- “I should have known that you were behind this,” he said.

\- “Well, but it was not me the one who said the word,” she said, blushing a little.

\- “Papa” the little boy repeated and clapped happily.

\- “Yes, my son, I’m your Papa and that woman there is …” he was suddenly interrupted by the petite woman.

\- “I’m just Nani,” she said and looked at him seriously and the brunette man just nodded.

 

One sunny spring morning, Hephaestion got up from his bed and immediately went to see his son who was still sleeping. He contemplated him for a long time, remembering that it was a day like that, a year before when his little miracle had opened his blue eyes to the world for the first time. A singing voice called his attention and so he left the baby sleep a bit more and followed the melody.

When he got to the kitchen, his nose was hit by the many different smells that filled the room; the man saw the room filled with delicious sweet treats and a big cake in the centre of the table. LadyLight was putting some slices of pear and peaches on the top of it. 

 

\- “What is this all about?” Hephaestion asked, already knowing the answer.

\- “It’s Phainder’s first birthday! And we may have some guests for lunch” she said.

\- “Who is coming?” he asked nervously; he was always on alert in the presence of strangers, he was still afraid of someone coming to hurt his son.

\- “Only friends, Perdicas and his family, Stephanos and Nikos, the birthday boy, you and me,” she said and saw the man sighed in relief.

\- “Why don’t you go and bring the boy so we can greet him before the rest arrive?” Hephaestion asked the woman.

\- “No, that is your right, go and fetch him while I finish here,” she said.

\- “Sunshine …” Hephaestion said but the woman did not turn round.

 

The former General went back to the boy’s chamber and saw a new set of clothes on the chest next to the bed. LadyLight had been sewing for the last two months and the result was marvellous. There were many pieces of garments but what he liked the most was the white chiton with its collar and hem embroidered with tiny Vergina stars and a blue cloak to match the baby’s eyes. 

 

He woke his son with many kisses and the boy gifted his father with a hug and a big smile. He dressed him, combed the wavy blonde hair and both men went back to the kitchen, walking slowly, hand in hand.

 

\- “Nani,” the little boy said and walked faster towards the petite woman.

\- “Joy to you, my prince,” she said and knelt by his side to kiss him on the cheek.

\- “Happy birthday, son!!!!” Hephaestion said and kissed his other cheek.

\- “Phainder, how old are you today?” she asked and showed him one finger.

 

The little boy thought for a while and then he repeated LadyLight’s gesture and Hephaestion clapped happily.

 

\- “Yes, you are one today!” he said happily, knowing that the woman had been practising that for a long time.

 

\- “Where is the birthday boy?” a male voice asked from the entrance of the house.

\- “Joy to you, Perdicas” Hephaestion greeted his friend with a firm hug and then turned round to greet Andromede and little Thea.

\- “Joy to you, my friend. Phainder, happy birthday” he greeted the boy and offered him a small packet.

 

Andromede got closer to LadyLight and greeted her; both women had become very close friends and the older woman kept the petite’s secret safe but she could not help feeling her heart break at the sight of that dysfunctional family. The woman with hazel eyes had confessed, long time ago, that she had been in love with Hephaestion since she was eight and that had never changed. Perdicas’s wife had seen how amorously she looked at the handsome brunette and wondered how their lives would be different if there was no Alexander.

Nearly lunchtime, Stephanos and Nikos appeared in the farmhouse bringing presents for the birthday boy and some special treats for the petite woman. Hephaestion looked at his former page in surprise and asked why, trying to hide his jealousy. He did not want Stephanos around LadyLight and apart from that, he was in a committed relationship with Nikos. The younger man looked at his former General and said:

\- “Because it was her birthday yesterday”

\- “No, it wasn’t, I should have remembered,” Hephaestion said, trying to defend himself.

 

He immediately turned round to look at the mentioned woman and saw her blushing deeply.

\- “Is that true, Sunshine?” he asked in a whisper.

\- “Yes, sire” she answered quietly.

\- “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked.

\- “It is not that important and who, especially a woman, wants to remember she is already 27 and still single?” she said, trying to belittle the importance of the date.

\- “It is important and I’m really sorry for forgetting it,” Hephaestion said and hugged her tenderly against his strong chest.

\- “Nani?” a pouting Phainder asked.

\- “Yes baby?” she asked and turned around to look at the boy.

 

The little boy took her hand and led her to the rocking chair. Once she was sat there, he climbed to her lap and caressed her wet check.

\- “No Nani, no,” he said and showed her his wet hand.

\- “No baby, no pain, happy tears,” she said and kissed the crown of the blonde head and cradled him against her chest.

 

Hephaestion and his guests were astonished, the little boy had been able to see the distress in the young woman and he had been able to comfort her as none of them had dared. Five–year-old Thea approached the woman and boy, kissed their cheeks, and then announced that she had another gift for Phainder. The tense atmosphere was dissolved by happy claps when the blonde baby saw his present, a little horse doll for his soldier one.

 

They spent the whole day in each other’s company, sharing stories of their own childhood and if someone mentioned the king, Hephaestion tried not to feel pain; it was difficult but it had been nearly two long years since they saw each other for the last time and the people around him really deserved his attention. 

 

From that day onwards, Hephaestion started to pay more attention to little details and those were carefully registered in a book that contained the memories the three of them had been living since they moved to that house. 

 

The following year saw the three of them growing in different aspects, Phainder was a very active and smart toddler, walking and following his Papa and his Nani everywhere; repeating more and more words and pointing at many objects when he wanted to know their names. He was an enthusiastic learner and he was quite fearless and that kept his adults alert because he tended to go out and explore. He was always under the watchful eyes of LadyLight but the boy had found new ways to sneak out of her sight. 

His second birthday was spent in the same way than his first one, the only difference was that Andromede was expecting their second child and the construction of Hephaestion’s school was almost finished and ready to open their doors.

 

Life was looking good for the three of them and what was most important was that they were creating new and happy memories together.


	3. Childhood times

Phainder was now three years old and he was a restless boy who had his Nani and father always looking after him. He was extremely obedient for a little child but neither Hephaestion nor LadyLight could deny that he had Alexander’s blood in his veins, he was a little explorer and he was tireless.

Now that his chubby features were completely gone, he had started to show a perfect combination of both of his fathers’ features. Hephaestion and Phainder were more alike but they had not seen the king in the last four years so who knew what he looked like at the moment.

What they did know was that the campaign was a success and that the man had conquered new lands for his expanding empire. Hephaestion sometimes let his mind think about Alexander and wondered if he would ever come back, in spite of the gods’ assurance of him coming back to both of them. He also wondered if he had fathered another child or if Bagoas was still his lover. 

 

He shocked his head when a muffled cry sounded near the garden. Hephaestion lifted his gaze from the reports he was reading and listened carefully. A low sob and a whispered “Papa” put him into motion immediately.

Round the corner, in the place of the rosebushes, little Phainder was sitting on the floor, caressing his knees with his little hands.

Hephaestion approached, knelt beside him and took a look at the scratched knees.

\- “I tripped with my sandal lace” the three-year-old boy said.

\- “It is not that serious” his father assured him while giving them a second look.

\- “I know but it stings. I also know that soldiers don’t weep when they get injured but I am not that big yet” the boy confessed, a little embarrassed.

\- “You mean that you aren’t a grown-up yet but you’ll be one day. Apart from that, who told you that men don’t cry?” Hephaestion thought about how many times he had cried in the rain or against his pillow.

 

Coming back from those sad memories, Hephaestion put his big hands over the slightly injured knees, leant over and kissed his son’s forehead.

 

\- “Better?” he asked softly.

\- “Already healed” the little boy said and pecked his father on the cheek. “Your touch is magic, Papa!” he added and went to the kitchen to show LadyLight his scratches, maybe she would give him some cookies to ease the pain.

 

Hephaestion looked at Phainder run towards his Nani and sat on the grass, contemplating the roses bushes. He knew he had to take a decision but he did not know if he was ready. Minutes later, he saw Phainder sat on a big chair with a tall glass of milk and some cookies and the former General smiled because he took that after Alexander, the older blonde used to look for comfort in food. 

 

He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard some light footsteps. He lifted his gaze and found LadyLight offering him some cookies and sweetened milk that he accepted gladly. He realised that the woman had not only come to give him that but also because something was worrying her.

 

\- “Share this with me and tell me what is in your head,” Hephaestion said and offered her a cookie.

\- “I don’t want to meddle in your family, sire, but …” she was immediately interrupted.

\- “First of all, don’t Sire me, and second and most importantly, you are my family and we are your family so you can tell me anything,” Hephaestion said seriously, thinking when the stubborn woman would accept that.

\- “Fine, well … what I wanted to say was that … I think you should speak to Phainder about Alexander” she said in a whisper.

\- “By Zeus, aren’t you a relative of the legendary Cassandra? Because I can say you are the only one who can read my thoughts that clearly as if you already know what is going to happen” Hephaestion said and smiled widely.

\- “Why do you say that?” she asked curiously.

\- “Because that was what I was thinking, sitting here” he confessed.

\- “And, what will you do?” she asked boldly.

\- “I will tell him about Alexander but I won’t tell him he is his other father; he is too small and it will only confuse him,” the brunette said, knowing that that was what he had to do.

\- “Count on me for everything,” she said and stood up.

\- “I know, Sunshine. I know” he whispered.

 

That was how, little by little, Phainder’s bedtime stories became more and more connected to a single warrior and his battles. Little Phainder used to listen to his father with attention and was always asking for one more story before falling asleep. Sometimes, he fell asleep in the middle of the story and Hephaestion continued until the end, and after kissing his son’s forehead, he retired to his own chamber. 

 

What the former General did not know was that there was always a second listener who, after so many years decided to stop dreaming about him when she realised that his brunette friend was still deeply and completely in love with the other man. Crying against her pillow, LadyLight promised herself to move on from that unrequited crush and dedicate her life to serve her little master. 

 

Stories from that brave warrior became not only bedtime stories but anytime stories and Phainder looked at his soldier rag doll and made him do all those great feats his papa told him about.

One night, a stranger invaded his dreams but it was not disturbing, in fact, he was a true hero, carrying out amazing feats, surrounded by glory and future but also by dangerous situations.

Little Phainder opened his blue eyes and sat on his cot, he could still see with his mind eye the images of the stranger wearing a brilliant armour and a helmet with white feathers on its top; his heart swelled with pride even though he couldn’t explain why.

His father always told stories about this stranger but Phainder knew that, for his father, he was not a stranger at all but whenever he asked if the man was real or not, he saw his father become very sad so he stopped asking.

 

The sound of footsteps alerted the former Chiliarch. They were not LadyLight’s, they were even lighter, so the only choice was Phainder. He let the boy approach the bed, pretending he was still sleeping. 

\- “Father, can I sleep here with you?” a four-year-old boy asked timidly.

\- “Phainder, what’s wrong?” Hephaestion asked with a sleepy tone of voice.

\- “I had a bad dream,” the boy said with his eyes wide open.

\- “Tell me about it,” the former General said while pulling the sheets off the bed so the little boy could slide beneath them.

\- “No, father, it was awful,” the boy said and immediately nestled his blonde head over the muscled chest.

\- “Maybe if you share it, you won’t feel that bad” Hephaestion explained while caressing his son’s hair.

\- “Umm, well, it was a pitch black night and you were with another man on a battlefield …”

\- “I was with another man?” Hephaestion asked, interrupting his son.

\- “Yes, a blonde soldier, and you were crying over his bloodstained body and you were asking him to resist for his son’s sake,” the boy said and hid his head even further inside his father’s neck.

\- “Do you know the soldier, Phainder?” Hephaestion asked, stuttering.

\- “No, but when you cleaned his face, I could see he had two coloured eyes and then he looked over your shoulder, directly into my eyes and asked whispering: “My Son, Phai?”” the little boy retold the dream with such emotion as if he were reliving it again. 

\- “What did you feel at that moment, son?” Hephaestion asked with watery eyes.

\- “When you said “Yes”, something warm invaded my heart and then something cold, as if I knew him and didn’t want to lose him,” Phainder said and looked into his father’s eyes with his.

\- “And then what happened?” the blue eyed man asked.

\- “He looked at you and said “I will” and both of you smiled” the little boy, who had stopped sobbing, said.

\- “In the dead of night, things look confusing and dark, but the morning sun will always bring its light and everything looks clearer,” Hephaestion said and hugged Phainder tightly.

 

Hephaestion calmed his son down and let him sleep with him that night. However, he could not sleep at all, thinking if something had happened or was about to happen to Alexander. For the first time in the past five years, he was afraid so he prayed the gods for his king’s life.

 

Two or three days later, Perdicas appeared at his doorstep and Hephaestion felt his heart break into a million pieces. 

 

\- “Has something happened, Perdicas? The man asked quickly.

\- “No, nothing. I was just wondering if you will accept girls in your school?” he asked quickly.

\- “Well, I have never thought about it, maybe no one had ever asked me before. Why? Is Thea willing to come and learn?” the former General and Chiliarch now become teacher asked.

\- “She sure is but I told her I had to ask you first,” the Chiliarch said.

\- “We will be waiting for her when she is ready,” Hephaestion said and smiled.

\- “Is Sunshine here?” Perdicas asked.

\- “I am the only one who can call her that,” Hephaestion said seriously.

\- “Sorry. Is LadyLight available?” he asked more formally.

\- “What do you need her for? She has a lot of things to do here” he said quickly.

\- “I am not taking her; don’t worry. Andromede sent her a piece of cloth for a new peplos; she saw the fabric at the market the last time she visited us” Perdicas explained.

\- “Why didn’t she buy it then?” Hephaestion asked curiously.

\- “Because she didn’t have enough money and she didn’t want to accept mine. Well, is she here or not?” Perdicas asked, losing his patience.

\- “She is outside in the backyard, doing some gardening,” Hephaestion said.

\- “Fine,” the blond man said and left.

 

Perdicas got to the part of the garden where she was working so diligently and cleared his voice to get the woman’s attention.

\- “Joy to you, LadyLight” he greeted her.

\- “Joy to you, Perdicas. Hephaestion is inside the house but he will be leaving soon for the school, if you hurry, you can catch him” she said while putting some flower seeds in the flowerbed.

\- “I have already talked to him. I brought you this, it’s our gift” Perdicas said and showed the petite woman the piece of cloth.

\- “Oh, you didn’t have to; thank you so much,” she said and hugged the man.

\- “You are welcome. There’s something else I need to tell you” he started to speak but then stopped.

\- “Is Andromede expecting again?” she asked.

\- “No, two is enough right now. I got a letter from Ptolemy and …”

\- “Did something happen to Alexander?” she asked with fear in her hazel eyes.

\- “Yes, he received a serious wound and they don’t know if he will recover from it”

\- “Oh, my sweet Aphrodite, you have to help him, Hephaestion won’t survive if something happens to him, especially not now”

\- “What happened?” Perdicas asked

\- “He slowly began telling stories about Alexander to Phainder and some nights ago, Phainder had a bad dream and told him …” she was interrupted by a weak baritone voice.

\- “He told me about Alexander’s wound and that the soldier promised to heal because I asked him to for his son” Hephaestion explained.

\- “So Phainder knows that Alexander is his father now?” Perdicas asked surprised because he thought Hephaestion would wait a bit longer to reveal the true identity.

\- “No, he doesn’t, and he doesn’t even remember the dream. It was more like a premonition. Now tell me the truth, how bad is he?” Hephaestion asked; his face looked like sculpted in stone.

\- “It is bad, he lost a lot of blood and he is running a high fever due to the infection” Perdicas explained.

\- “How did the news arrive so quick?” Hephaestion asked a bit surprised.

\- “Because they are coming back” Perdicas let the news fall all of a sudden.

\- “How long until they are here?” her asked nervously.

\- “Six months, eight maximum,” Perdicas said and he could see Hephaestion’s stony mask cracking a bit.

 

Life went on and no bad news arrived in the first month after they knew about the wound, so Hephaestion and LadyLight supposed the king had healed fine and was still on his way home. 

 

Hephaestion’s thirty-ninth birthday was approaching and Phainder decided that he would spend all his money in that present. Therefore, he asked LadyLight if she could take him to the market and see what he could buy.

The petite woman and the blonde boy walked to the market and looked at all the stalls there. On his second pass, the boy stopped in front of one of the stalls and greeted the man. The man looked at him curiously and asked what he wanted. 

\- “I want a present for my papa” the little boy explained.

\- “And do you have money, little man?” the man asked with a smile on his wrinkled face.

\- “Yes, I have,” the boy said and showed the man his hand in a tight fist.

\- “That’s fine, so show me your money and we will see what you can buy with that,” the man said.

 

Little Phainder opened his chubby small hand and showed the jewel merchant a single coin, the one which bore the lowest value. LadyLight, who was pretending to be looking in another of the market stalls, caught the merchant’s eye and nodded; the man just smiled back.

\- “Umm so much money … Can I ask who your father is, son?” the man asked.

\- “Master Phaistion” he answered proudly, everybody knew his father because he was a great teacher.

\- “Ah! I recognised his eyes in yours; if your hair were brunette instead of blonde, you’d be his spitting image” the man said gently.

\- “What can I buy with my money?” Phainder asked, a bit anxious.

\- “You can choose anything of the things you see but only one of them,” the man said seriously.

 

The little four-year-boy looked every piece seriously, finally chose a small sapphire, and handed out to the merchant.

 

\- “Can I have this, please?” the boy asked politely.

\- “Of course, you have made an excellent choice. Let me wrap it in that nice blue cloth” and the merchant wrapped the jewel in an expensive silk piece of cloth. “Here you are, little man and give my warm regards to your father”

\- “What is your name?” Phainder asked.

\- “I am Karon, son of Calixtos” the man proudly replied.

\- “Fine, health to you Karon,” the boy said, waving his right hand while he grabbed the present with his left one.

\- “Health to you too, son” the merchant waved back.

 

LadyLight took her charge back to the house and leaving him in his father’s company, she went back to the market.

 

\- “Excuse me, I am Phainder’s nanny, the little boy who bought the sapphire. I want to know how much he owes you” she asked

\- “Nothing milady” the man replied

\- “But he must, he had only one coin” she insisted.

\- “General Hephaestion saved my life in battle, it is the least I can do to thank him,” the man said and LadyLight went back to the house, thinking how many lives his brunette friend had saved in his short life.

 

Even though Phainder was still too young to start school, Hephaestion took him some days in the week so he could have more interaction with other children. In spite of being by far the youngest, he was well accepted by the other children and that was because he was a polite and smart boy and not because he was the teacher’s son.

 

One afternoon, Hephaestion had seen Phainder speaking to another boy but he did not pay too much attention, however, he knew that something had happened when he heard his son shout repeatedly “I don’t know, I don't know” and then he ran to his Nani’s arms that had just arrived to bring the children’s afternoon snack.

He saw Phainder being comforted by the woman and he supposed everything was all right when he saw the boy ate the cookies and drank his milk with the rest of the children. The teacher supposed that the elder boy had asked him something and he had made fun of him when the younger Phainder had not been able to answer and that was why he felt embarrassed. 

However, Phainder was not behaving as usual and even though Hephaestion asked him if something was wrong, the little boy denied it. The following day Phainder refused to go to school with him and asked if he could stay with his Nani instead; Hephaestion found the petition a bit strange but maybe he was not feeling well and wanted some “motherly” comfort.

 

The situation did not get better and after many days of sulking alone, Phainder approached his father and dared to ask.

\- “Why didn’t she want me, Papa?” the little boy asked.

\- “Who, son?” the brunette asked, lifting his oceanic eyes to set on other matching ones that looked too sad for a boy of five summers.

\- “My mother,” Phainder said while biting his lower lip.

 

Hephaestion knew that one day this question would arise but he had secretly hoped Phainder had asked when he was a bit older. And now he understood what all that gloomy mood was about.

 

\- “It wasn’t like that,” the man said, trying to gain some time.

\- “But why isn’t she here with me, with us, Papa?” the boy insisted, he really wanted to have an answer so he could tell the other boys why he did not have a mother as they did.

\- “It is difficult to explain, son,” the man said.

\- “I am not stupid. Papa; I’m young but not stupid” an angry little boy answered.

\- “I never said that son, but there are things that they are even difficult for me to explain,” he said, begging the gods for their help.

\- “But you know everything and you can explain everything so why can’t you tell me who my mother was?” Phainder shouted, he then stood up and ran away.

 

Hephaestion was about to follow him when he saw his little boy hugging LadyLight’s legs, burying his face and his tears in his long dress. The small woman looked at his friend and nodded, telling him with that small gesture that she would try to help.

 

The young woman took the little boy to her garden and made him sit on her lap; she hugged him tightly while tears ran along the chubby cheeks. When the sobs were coming to an end, she put a slender finger under the boy’s chin and made him lift his face. Blue eyes met hazel ones and a tiny smile crowned the boy’s face when she kissed the top of his turned up nose. 

She rubbed small circles on his back and heard a long sigh escaping from his lips; then she saw how tiny fingers took one of her brunette curls and played with it, a subtle tic little Phainder did whenever he was upset, sad or about to ask something serious.

 

Phainder looked at her nanny with love and asked quietly, like in a whisper:

\- “Why can’t father tell me who my mother was? Was she a bad person? Did she hurt him badly?”

\- “It is difficult for him to explain that because you, my little problem, are a gift from the gods” she answered and smiled at him.

\- “You always say that,” Phainder said, giggling.

\- “Because it is true. Have I ever lied to you, my lord?” the woman asked seriously.

\- “Never! And you have always been here for me, like a mother” he said and looked at her with surprise.

\- “But I am not. I will always be here for you as you father will and he already was with me when I needed him most” she added. 

\- “Did you know my father when he was young?” he asked curiously, he had never asked that before.

\- “Yes, in fact, he and his friend saved my life and since then I have followed them” she added.

\- “Where is my father’s friend now? Why isn’t he here? Did he die?” the little boy asked worriedly.

\- “I hope not, my little star,” LadyLight said, sighing loudly.

\- “Why not?” Phainder asked curiously.

\- “Because it would be a low blow for your father and I am sure he wouldn’t be able to cope with that” she stated plainly, she did not like to lie to him.

\- “Does my father love this friend?” he asked in a whisper.

\- “More than his own life” she replied seriously.

\- “Did he love his friend as Stephanos loves Nikos?” Phainder asked and blushed.

\- “Exactly the same way and more” LadyLight was surprised that the little boy had been able to spot the real relationship between the former pages. 

\- “Is that the reason why my mother is not here with us?” he asked again.

\- “Well, it is not the direct reason but something has to do with their special friendship,” she said, not wanting to reveal nothing that Hephaestion was not ready to do.

\- “Papa was very sad when I asked him before, will he be angry with me?” asked Phainder with fear in his voice.

\- “Of course not; he will never be mad at you. But maybe you can ask him later when you are a bit older and he can explain it to you better” she suggested while she continued rubbing his back.

\- “I will do that” Phainder said, smiling and feeling calmer than before.

\- “Hug?” she asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

\- “Yes, one for me, one for you and one for papa” he stated.

\- “Why don’t you go and give the hug yourself? I know he would love it” LadyLight suggested.

\- “Yes,” the little boy said and ran in search of his father.

 

The former Chiliarch was sitting on a couch in the garden, with an old book on his lap; he caressed the letters written on the papers while stray tears fell from his eyes. He wanted to say the truth, he wanted to tell Phainder that he had been the one carrying him inside his body, he wanted to tell his son that he was a miracle, born from the love of two men who gave each other all and because of that they had lost all too.

Maybe he could still wait some time to tell his son the truth because he was really afraid that his son would never want to see him again once he knew the mystery of his birth.

 

The man was still lost in his thoughts when he felt short arms hugging him. He opened his eyes, looked at the blue eyes of his son, and sighed. They were no longer sad, just a little bit but they were also showing him his love.

 

\- “I’m sorry Papa,” the little boy said.

\- “There’s nothing to apologise for, you are curious but …” he started to say but he was interrupted.

\- “You cannot explain that now because I will not understand,” Phainder said.

\- “It is just difficult …” Hephaestion insisted.

\- “Fine, Papa, it’s fine” the boy assured him.

 

Phainder started to go away to go on playing when he turned round and called his father.

 

\- “Yes?” Hephaestion asked, looking at a pair of eyes so similar to his.

\- “I love you, Papa,” he said and smiled widely with perfect white teeth.

\- “I love you too, son” he replied with brilliant eyes due to the unshed tears.

 

The boy kicked the rag ball and ran after it while his father looked at him and thanked the gods for such a beautiful gift.


	4. Hidden identities and encounter

One day Hephaestion and Phainder were arriving at their house after school when they realised that there were more horses than ever; some pages were outside waiting and they could see that their house was much livelier than ever.

 

\- “What’s happening, Papa?” the five-year-old boy asked.

\- “I don’t know but those horses are wearing the king’s colours,” Hephaestion said and he felt his heart jump inside his chest.

\- “Is the king here too?” he asked amazed at the possibility of meeting him.

\- “I don’t think so but I am sure one of his Generals is here,” Hephaestion said and taking the little hand in his, entered the house.

 

As soon as they were in the kitchen, an older blonde with blue eyes engulfed Hephaestion in a big hug.

 

\- “Ptolemy, you are back!” Hephaestion said and returned the hug as warmly as the one he had received. 

\- “My dear friend, the gods had surely gifted you with health and beauty in your old age,” he said smiling.

\- “I am not beautiful” a very offended Hephaestion replied.

\- “You still look the same as six years ago. However, I am here to meet my nephew” Ptolemy said and peeped at the boy hidden behind Hephaestion’s tall frame.

\- “Ah … well, here he is” Hephaestion said and put his hand onto Phainder’s head.

\- “Hello there, I’m Ptolemy, a very good friend of your Papa,” Ptolemy said and knelt by the boy’s side.

\- “Hello, I’m Phainder” the shy boy answered.

\- “I’d be very happy if you accepted this gift from me. It comes from a very far away land in Arabia but you can only wear when you grow up” Ptolemy said and gave him a pair of gold bracelets with an exquisite design of filigree. 

\- “What are they?” the boy asked curiously.

\- “They are bonding bracelets, so you can give one of them to your beloved when the right time comes” Ptolemy explained.

\- “Thank you Sire” the boy replied, contemplating the expensive gift.

\- “Just Ptolemy, boy. Hephaestion, Can I bring the family over to meet this young man? the elder blonde asked.

\- Of course, why don’t we organise a small welcome banquet here?" Hephaestion suggested and looked at LadyLight who immediately nodded.

\- “So we will send the wives to help LadyLight to prepare the food if that is fine with her” Perdicas asked knowing how jealous the petite woman was with her household.

\- “They can come early in the morning so we can begin the roast meat” she suggested.

\- “How many will we be?” Hephaestion asked so he could calculate how much they would need.

\- “Well, Perdicas, Andromede, Thea and Perseus, Ptolemy, Thais and Helena, Nikos and Stephanos and we three, that makes 12” LadyLight answered.

\- “Won’t we invite the king?” Phainder asked unexpectedly.

\- “No son, he surely has his own banquet to prepare and family to enjoy it” Hephaestion replied quickly.

 

Ptolemy was going to correct him but he stopped when he saw Perdicas shaking his head; the older man kept his silence but he was not convinced about that.

 

The banquet was a total success; the children played happily all together under the watchful eyes of the women while the men shared old and new stories. Ptolemy did not share a lot about Alexander because he did not want to upset Hephaestion; however, he knew that both men would cross paths sooner than later. 

 

A month after the king’s return, Phainder was in the palace visiting his “cousins”. Hephaestion had left him there because he needed to do a short trip to get some things for the   
school and LadyLight was not feeling good so she was in bed for the day; Andromede had offered to look after him until Hephaestion’s return.

 

Alexander was walking around, his mind lost in his thoughts when he saw a little boy hiding behind a thick marble column. He must have made a loud noise because the little boy turned around and the king found himself being drawn towards a pair of oceanic eyes, too similar to the ones he missed so much. The little boy gifted him a smile and that simple gesture took the king back thirty-two years when he had seen his Phai for the very first time at the brunette’s grandmother’s house.

 

However, when Alexander opened his eyes again, the little boy had disappeared. The king looked for him frantically but he could not find him and no one could tell who the boy was as it had been Phainder’s first time at the palace.

 

Alexander felt sad and he let his sadness invade his sore heart because he could not find peace in his own palace.

 

That night Alexander did not have dinner and the next day he did not have his morning meal either. Ptolemy was worried because Alexander was not doing well. He had been neglecting his health and his last wound had got infected again, giving him very high temperature that led to nightmares and hallucinations. The palace doctor was extremely worried, he had tried everything but nothing seemed to heal the king.

 

Phainder was again at the palace and he had asked his cousins if they could visit the king. They told him he was sick so he needed his rest. However, in a moment when they were distracted, the little blonde sneaked inside the royal chamber and got closer to Alexander, who was lying on the big bed.

 

\- “Sire, are you feeling bad?” he asked worriedly.

\- “Oh, you came, my love but I don’t deserve it after all the pain I caused you,” Alexander said in between deep gasps of air.

\- “King Alexander, you don’t know me” Phainder whispered and took the clammy big hand in his small one.

\- “Maybe I don’t know the new you after six years but I know very well the man I fell in love with” he stated.

\- “Do you want some water?” Phainder asked.

\- “Yes, please,” Alexander said and lifted his head to bring his lips closer to the goblet.

\- “Do you need anything else?” little Phainder asked.

\- “I need you to forgive me” he begged.

\- “I do forgive you,” the boy said without understanding but knowing that the man needed to hear that.

\- “Thank you, thank you,” Alexander said and fell asleep.

 

\- “What are you doing here, Phainder? I’ve been worried looking for you everywhere” Ptolemy said and then stopped when he saw the image before him.

\- “I’m sorry but I heard the king was ill and something in here told me to come and see him,” Phainder said while putting his hand over his heart.

\- “You did well, but let him rest,” Ptolemy said and took the boy away.

 

Phainder was pensive the rest of the afternoon but later he asked Ptolemy if he could take him home.

\- “I thought you were staying with us tonight,” Ptolemy said.

\- “I miss my papa, uncle. I’m sorry” Phainder said and his blue eyes were teary.

\- “All right, we will go now,” the blond man said quickly.

 

When they arrived at the farmhouse, the boy ran directly to his room, leaving a surprised Hephaestion in the kitchen.

 

\- “Has anything happened?” Hephaestion asked his friend.

\- “I found him inside Alexander’s chamber, holding his hand,” Ptolemy said.

\- “What? You told me you’d not let them meet” Hephaestion said furiously.

\- “I know but he sneaked out and I only found him an hour later” Ptolemy explained.

\- “Why was he there?” Hephaestion asked.

\- “Alexander is ill and Phainder …” Ptolemy started to say but he was interrupted.

\- “How? You didn’t tell me he was ill before” the brunette said quickly.

\- “High fever and hallucinations” Ptolemy explained.

\- “Hallucinations?” Hephaestion asked more confused than before.

\- “Yes, Alexander thought Phainder was you and asked for his forgiveness, well for your forgiveness” Ptolemy stated.

\- “What did Phainder say after that?” Hephaestion asked, almost frantically.

\- “He told me that something inside his heart told him to go to Alexander” Ptolemy whispered.

\- “By Zeus, what will I do now?” Hephaestion said.

\- “Well, you can’t avoid them meeting,” Ptolemy said.

\- “But …” Hephaestion stuttered.

\- “You will have to take each day as it comes. He might not even remember this meeting” Ptolemy said and looked at his friend while the brunette hid his face between his hands.

\- “Sire, Phainder is crying in his chamber” LadyLight announced, wringing her hands nervously.

\- “I know, he met Alexander today,” Hephaestion said.

\- “Oh my sweet Aphrodite, we knew one day that would happen. Can I go and comfort him, sire?” she asked.

\- “Of course, he will surely tell you more than me” Hephaestion replied.

 

LadyLight entered the dark room and she did not need to see much to distinguish the little boy crouched down in one corner of the room.

 

\- “My little prince, what are you doing here?” she asked gently.

\- “My Nani, I’m so sad,” he said, leaving his hidden place and curling onto his Nani’s lap.

\- “Why is that, my little star?” she asked again while combing the long blonde locks.

\- “The king is ill and he was saying strange things,” the little boy said.

\- “What things?” she asked, trying to get as much information as the little boy was willing to give her.  
\- “He called me his love and asked for my forgiveness, and when I said that I forgave him, he sighed loudly and fell asleep,” he said while LadyLight dried the tears that had silently fallen from his clear eyes.

\- “He must have had a fever and believed you were someone else” LadyLight explained.

\- “Oh ... Can you ask Ptolemy to tell me when the king is well so I can go and see him? Phainder asked.

\- “I think you have to speak with your papa first, don’t you think?” she suggested.

\- “Maybe …” he said in a whisper.

\- “Why do you say that?” she asked, already guessing the answer.

\- “I’m afraid he won’t let me visit him” he whispered again.

\- “Why do you think that?” she asked.

\- “Because he sounded too angry moments ago” he explained.

\- “Let’s talk about it and see what your father says” LadyLight suggested and continued comforting the little blonde.

 

The conversation did not take place that day but the following one when Hephaestion was calmer. He already knew all that had happened in the palace and he was ready to find a solution that suited them both.

 

\- “Phainder, finish your lunch and then look for me in the garden,” Hephaestion said, leaving half of his plate full.

\- “Yes, father,” the little boy said and looked at LadyLight with nervousness.

\- “Everything will be alright, don’t worry,” she said and patted the small hand.

 

Minutes later, Phainder went in search of his father and he found him near the rose bushes. The man was standing and looking at the rosebuds with sadness in his eyes and heart. If only he could tell the truth to his son … but Phainder was too young to understand and Hephaestion was afraid of what the boy would think after knowing the whole truth.

\- “Papa, are you fine?” Phainder asked.

\- “Yes, son, don’t worry. I wanted to talk with you about the king” Hephaestion said.

\- “Why is that? Can’t I see him when I’m at the palace?” Phainder asked.

\- “It’s important that nobody knows who you really are, especially the Generals next to the king” Hephaestion explained.

\- “Why is that, Papa?” Phainder asked.

\- “Because I say so,” Hephaestion said seriously.

\- “Can I speak with the king?” Phainder insisted.

\- “Only if he addresses to you directly but you can’t go and look for him; promise me that you will never do that” Hephaestion almost said begging.

\- “Fine Papa, I don’t understand why I can’t but I will do what you want,” Phainder said and hugged his father tight and the embrace was returned by the tall man.

 

Two months after his arrival, Alexander was walking when he met Ptolemy and Perdicas’s children. The children went running to his encounter and greeted the man. Only one boy was left behind so Alexander was curious.

\- “Boy, come closer and tell me who your father is” the king asked.

\- “Joy to you, your highness” the boy greeted the king without lifting his head.

\- “What a polite and well educated young boy,” the King said.

\- “Thanks, Sire” the boy replied.

\- “What is your name?” the older blonde asked.

\- “I’m Phainder,” he said.

\- “And is your father one of the men in my army?” he asked curiously.

\- “No Sire, his father is a teacher” Thea, the eldest of all the children said.

\- “That’s why you are like this” Alexander said and caressed the blonde mane.

\- “Can we go on playing, Sire?” the elder girl asked again.

\- “Of course, go and enjoy the gardens,” he said and left the children to his games. However, the image of the little blonde remained in the king’s mind the whole day. 

 

The king left the same impression on the little boy and he repeated the encounter to his father as soon as he was home.

 

Later that evening, Ptolemy arrived and looking at his friend, he could say that there was a problem.

\- “Phai, what’s the problem?” the blonde asked.

\- “They have met” Hephaestion whispered.

\- “How? Does he know?”

\- “No, Ptolemy, I asked Phainder not to reveal his true identity in the palace but I’m sure that it’ll not take him long to discover the truth,” Hephaestion said and sighed loudly.

\- “Well, so everything went fine,” Ptolemy said.

\- “How is he, Ptolemy?” Hephaestion asked with concern.

\- “He is old, tired and sad” he stated calmly.

\- “Tired, I understand, but old? He is my age, even eight months younger” Hephaestion said.

\- “Yes, but Aphrodite has been generous with you, you are nearly 40 and still handsome but Alexander’s hair turned completely white, his eyes are no longer bright but cloudy and lost and even his stance when he gets his sword is careless. This campaign had taken too much from him and his last two wounds were serious and are giving him a lot of trouble …” he was interrupted in the middle of the sentence.

\- “Two serious wounds? Perdicas didn’t tell me he had new ones when he ….”

\- “No, I told him not to tell you, you get too excited, like now, and in this moment you cannot do anything for him” Ptolemy added.

\- “I know, I know, his pretty boy is still looking after him,” he said with sarcasm in his voice.

\- “No, you are wrong; Alexander left Bagoas in a harem in Arabia and asked him not to follow him anymore,” the General said, knowing that the truth had to be said.

 

Hephaestion looked at Ptolemy really in shock and wondered why Alexander had done that to his eunuch, but he did not dare to ask about it.

\- “If you are wondering why he told me he was going to make you up for all those years of infidelity” the blonde added.

\- “Did he know I had survived?” Hephaestion asked.

\- “Yes, but only that. He was feeling so guilty that he only thanked the gods when he got the message of your miraculous recovery but he also assumed he had no longer the right to claim you as his lover and chiliarch after abandoning you to your own fate. He discovered about Phainder when we came back and up to now he had assumed he is Drypetis’s son; he doesn’t know you have sent her back to her family” Ptolemy stated plainly. 

\- “It was the best, she was suffering here, I’d have never been a good husband for her, and it would have been more than difficult to explain about …” Hephaestion said.

\- “I know and it is true” interrupted Ptolemy “but you must move on and get someone else”

\- “I don’t need anybody, I have my son and my students and my friends, of course” he answered smiling at the elder General.

\- “Yes, your school is doing well, we have had news that some of your best students are heading to Athens for further studies ”

\- “Yes, we received some money from a rich merchant and so I can do more things. This donation was a god’s gift” Hephaestion told him happily.

\- “Yes, a merchant, indeed,” Ptolemy said giggling.

\- “Don’t tell me it was him?” he asked with surprise in his cerulean eyes, and Ptolemy just nodded.

 

Days went by and winter finally arrived so it was more difficult to go to the palace as often as he used to, however, Phainder continued seeing the king whenever he could. 

Unfortunately, little Phainder had an accident and had to stay at home for three weeks until he could go back to the palace. Hephaestion looked at his son and he immediately knew he was feeling a bit sad. He recalled the first day of those long three weeks when everything happened.

\- “It hurts a lot, Papa,” the little boy said grabbing his arm.

\- “I know but I have to fix it now,” the brunette said while leading him towards the kitchen table.

\- “Fine, I will be brave” the boy promised.

\- “You don’t have to, your arm is broken, Phainder,” Hephaestion told him.

\- “Macedonian soldiers don’t cry and I will be one in the future” the boy answered immediately.

\- “That’s a lie, they cry in the rain” Hephaestion whispered, remembering his own tears and a similar conversation years ago.

\- “Will my arm get better?” the boy asked worriedly.

\- “Of course, you will be playing very soon” the father promised.

\- “Good, I don’t want him to worry,” the blue-eyed boy said.

\- “Who?” Hephaestion said, already guessing the answer.

\- “The king, papa, he really cares about me,” Phainder said and looked at his bandaged arm.

 

And Hephaestion’s secret hurt him more than ever.

 

By the end of the second week, Phainder was feeling restless, so he went in search of his father.

\- “ I want to write father,” he said.

\- “ You are too young, son” he replied without taking his eyes from the scroll he was reading. 

\- “ I want to send a letter to my friend” Phainder insisted.

\- “ I can write it for you” the brunette offered.

\- “ But, I want to write it myself,” the boy said insistently.

\- “ How will you do that?” Hephaestion asked curiously.

\- “ You can write it and I will copy it” Phainder suggested.

\- “That is a very good idea. Well, I am ready” Hephaestion said after preparing the scroll and quill.

\- “Can you come to play with me today? Phainder” the boy dictated his father.

\- “Who is this letter to?” Hephaestion asked.

\- “To King Alexander, of course,” Phainder said smiling happily.

 

The older brunette just closed his open mouth and smiled back, he could never deny that his son was a loyal friend. 

 

The three weeks were over and Phainder could go back to the palace to visit his cousins and the king. Alexander had been missing him quite dearly and was worried about his health, even though he had had news about his accident and that his family was taking care of him.

 

The king approached his little friend who was sitting by the fountain. The boy was so absorbed by his thoughts that he did not listen to the royal footsteps.

 

\- “Hello, sunshine” the king greeted him lovingly.

\- “Your Majesty, sorry but I didn’t hear you coming” the boy apologised.

\- “I know, what’s worrying your young mind?” he asked respectfully, the boy deserved that.

\- “It’s my father’s birthday and I don’t know what to give him” he explained.

\- “I can help if you tell me something about him” the King suggested.

\- “He is strong, intelligent, always ready to help others, looking after everyone except him,” Phainder said proudly.

\- “He sounds like my Phai ” Alexander whispered and sighed lowly.

\- “So now tell me what he likes doing,” he asked.

\- “He is a teacher and reads difficult books his former master gave him to study; he writes and draws maps and he adds drawings of houses, crops and they look like a story,” Phainder said excitedly.

\- “My soul mate used to do that for me too. What else? Does he do exercise?” Alexander asked

\- “Not very often but he likes running and riding” Phainder added.

\- “What about another book?” the King suggested.

\- “I want something different, I once saw him touching a shield and a big sword when he wasn’t looking” 

\- “I have an idea,” Alexander said, he quickly went back to his palace, fetched something and gave it to the boy.

 

The boy returned a week later and waited until he could see the king.

 

\- “Joy to you, my king” the boy greeted the man happily.

\- “Joy to you too, Phainder. So what did your father say?” Did he like it?” he asked curiously.

\- “He liked it so much that he cried” Phainder confessed.

\- “Oh, sorry to hear that, it wasn’t my intention,” the King said a bit sad.

\- “No, no, it is fine, my king,” Phainder said quickly so the king did not fret. 

\- “Don’t king me Phainder, I am Alexander for you” the man said.

\- “That’s right. He loved his new dagger; he told me he used to have one similar to that, someone very dear to him gave him when he was young” Phainder retold.

\- “More coincidences” Alexander whispered.

\- “What did you say, Sire?” the blonde boy asked.

\- “Nothing, son, just ramblings of an old man” the man excused himself.

\- “You are even younger than my Papa,” Phainder said, smiling.

\- “How old is he?” the king asked.

\- “He has just turned 40,” the boy said.

\- “Would you mind if I gave you my own present for him, even if it is a bit late?” he asked shyly.

\- “No, but why would you do that?” the boy asked curiously.

\- “Because I have a copy of a book that I had bought for my soul mate time ago and as I cannot give it to him now; I think that your father could appreciate it” he explained.

 

Phainder returned to his house. His father was waiting for him with a tiny smile on his lips. He knew his son was coming from the palace; he had been spending time with the king and even though he found it still a bit strange, he would never ask Phainder to stop visiting the palace but the little boy should have to be careful in not revealing his real identity. 

 

\- “The King gave me this to you. He said you could appreciate it”

 

Hephaestion unwrapped and breathed heavily; it was an illustrated copy of the “Iliad” and on the front page, it read: “For my One and Only; forever yours, Alexander.”

A stray tear rolled down the brunette’s cheek but he was quick at hiding it, he still had not all the words to explain things to his son.

 

One rainy afternoon, Phainder was sitting at the table practising his letters when he turned round in his chair and talked to his father.

\- “Papa, what is a chiliarch?” the little boy asked him.

\- “Tough question, son. Let see if I can explain it to you in a simple way. Etymologically it means ….” the teacher in him started to explain.

\- “Greek, Papa, Greek” the little boy interrupted his father.

\- “That’s fine, it means commander of a thousand but since the King decided to award this rank, the chiliarch has hold duties both martial and civil, a very important position, by the way” the man explained to the child. 

\- “I see,” the boy said seriously.

\- “Why do you want to know this, son?”

\- “Because he told me that it is the most important position below the King himself and that only honourable men can be appointed to that position” the boy repeated the king’s explanation.

\- “Ah! You have been talking to the King, again” the man sighed.

\- “Is that wrong, Papa?” the little boy asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

\- “No, my son, it is fine” the man soothed him and ruffled his son’s blonde and wavy hair.

\- “I like talking with him, he always has good stories to tell and he speaks with pretty words” the boy defended his friend.

\- “Pretty words? What does it mean?” Hephaestion asked, leaving aside his own papers. 

\- “He speaks simply, like you, so I can understand what he tells me. He told me that words are even stronger than the finest weapons” the boy said seriously.

\- “Why did he say that?” The father asked curiously, taking his seat nearer to his son in their kitchen.

 

The boy did not look at him because he was trying to remember how the conversation had begun. Phainder lifted his gaze and his father found himself drowned into his son’s blue eyes, matches to his, but free of problems. 

 

\- “I remember, Papa, he told me that he should have listened to his soul mate’s words more frequently and he could have avoided many problems, especially wars or futile campaigns” Phainder was proud because he had remembered the difficult words the king had used.

 

A chill ran along the man’s body and with fear in his voice, he asked his five-year-old son: 

 

\- “And who is the King’s soul mate?”

\- “I asked him but he told me that his name was for his ears only because pronouncing him aloud still causes him a deep pain; but he also told me that he was the most extraordinary man in the world, rival to any god. He added that he was his first and only Chiliarch and that he doesn’t want to have another, but uncle Perdicas is the new one so I did not understand that part” the boy said sincerely. 

\- “Is this man dead?” the father asked.

\- “Yes, but not physically; the King told me that this man got extremely ill six years ago and he was on the verge to die while they were in Ecbatana, but as he was planning the conquest of Arabia, he had to leave him behind” the boy repeated.

\- “And what happened to this man?” the father asked with teary eyes.

\- “Are you fine, Papa? Your eyes are reddish” the worried boy asked.

\- “Yes, son, I have been writing a lot; they are a bit tired, but please, go on with your story” the brunette insisted because he wanted to know the true reason.

\- “The man had a miraculous recovery and started his own family. He left the King’s side because that was what was killing him, and when the King returned two months ago, after being away on campaign for almost six years, he knew about this but he didn’t look for him” Phainder added.

\- “Why not? Did he tell you?” Hephaestion asked nervously.

\- “Yes, he told me that he had lost the right to love this man because of his mean attitude to him, and apart from that, the King knew about his former Chiliarch’s family so he didn’t want to give him any problems”

\- “Ah! That is his reason” the man whispered. “Have you told the King who you are?”

\- “No Papa, you told me not to tell anybody at the Palace. Can I ask why?” Phainder always tried to get a true answer.

\- “It is still difficult to explain but it can turn a bit dangerous if they discover who you are or who I am.”

\- “But you are a teacher, father, why is that dangerous? The little boy sighed and added “That’s fine, papa, you don’t have to explain me” “Is Uncle Ptolemy coming?” he said, changing the topic of their conversation.

\- “Yes, he is coming with Thais and Helena to visit us; so get a bath, change your chiton and prepare for them. I will finish with my school reports” Hephaestion said, trying to hide his heavy heart.

 

Some days later, Phainder was again wandering in the Royal Gardens when he saw a man curled up under an old apple tree, the man was weeping and hugging his knees against his chest. 

He approached the man and kneeling next to him, asked:

\- “Excuse me, are you hurt? May I help you?”

 

The King lifted his bloodshot eyes and whispered:

\- “Oh! There you are my little Phai, come, sit with me” he pleaded.

\- “Yes, my King, but why are you weeping, Sire?” he asked with concern in his little voice.

\- “I am lost, sad and lonely, my dear friend,” he said.

\- “But you are Alexander, the great King of all the known world and …”

\- “But I’d give up to the last piece of my vast empire to have my beloved back” he confessed.

\- “Talk to him, my King, if he is the good person you say he is, he maybe still keeps his feelings for you and makes things better, like my Nani does for me” he encouraged the sad man.

\- “My little sunshine, he has a wife and a son, he has moved on; he is doing well without me but … Well, no more tears, are you ready for another story?” he asked the little boy who was staring at him with love in his eyes.

\- “If you are ready Sire, I’d love to,” the boy said enthusiastically.

\- “You know, it is funny but your eyes remind me of him; my Chiliarch has the most amazing sky-blue eyes I’ve ever seen, I used to look at them and get lost, take strength and find peace. How old are you, sunshine?” he asked out of the blue.

\- “I am nearly six, Sire. May I ask you why you call me sunshine?” the little boy was quite intrigued.

\- “Because it is what you are to me; every day I meet you, my day turns brighter; I feel so comfortable with you as if I had the possibility of having my Phai again but doing things well this time. I used to call him my moon, always there in the sky, always looking after me when the night and its nightmares clouded my mind, always a faithful companion and you, my little friend, are the sunshine because your company keeps me warm during the day and it seems to me that you are a part of me … well, no more babbling, let’s begin with your story: I was eight years old when I met my beloved and …. ” and the king was lost again in his memories and the little boy looked at him with admiration and love in his blue eyes.

 

It was late when, both the King and the boy realised that the sun had set down. 

\- “Oh, it is late, Sire, my Papa will be worried, I must go now”

\- “What about your mother? Won’t she be worried too?” the king asked with curiosity.

\- “I have never met her, Sire, my father brought me up alone,” the boy said with proud in his voice.

\- “Sorry, my little friend. Let me call some guards to take you home. No, wait, I’ll take you myself on Thunder, my faithful Bucephalus can’t take two people on him anymore.” Alexander explained.

 

King and boy rode on Thunder to a small village, ten stadia from the Palace. Both of them fitted together on the war stallion as if they were only one rider, that made the king remind him of his long rides with Hephaestion on Bucephalus when they were just two kids, back in Pella, where his love had begun.

They were very near the boy’s house when another rider was going the opposite way. When they were about to cross, Phainder shouted “Papa” and Alexander brought Thunder to a halt. The rider approached and both men froze on the spot. They could not believe their eyes. Phainder looked from one man to the other, staring at each other, trying to guess what was going on.

Hephaestion broke the silence:

\- “Joy to you, Alexander” the former General greeted his King who was still looking at him in shock. 

 

The king could not reply, he had his Phai in front of him, he had his son between his arms and he was looking even more handsome than he remembered if that was possible.

\- “My King, are you feeling unwell? Why don’t you greet my father?” Phainder asked with innocence in his voice.

\- “I’m fine, sunshine, don’t worry. Joy to you, Phai” the king greeted him, looking into those two pools of heaven. “So this little man is yours”

 

Hephaestion just nodded; his voice had gone and his eyes were filled with tears.

\- “Do you know my Papa, Sire?” Phainder turned round in the King’s arms and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

\- “Yes, I do, he is MY Chiliarch” he whispered but Hephaestion was able to listen to him.

\- “I was your Chiliarch, my king, now I am a school teacher” he explained.

\- “But if my papa was you Chiliarch so he was your …” the boy started to say.

 

The king interrupted the boy’s words by placing a finger over his lips.

\- “Yes, my son, you are right but I don’t think your father wants to be reminded of that,” Alexander said with pain in his voice.

 

Hephaestion felt his heart skip a beat when Alexander called Phainder “my son”, he swallowed repeatedly and talked to his son:

 

\- “Are you ready to come back home, young man? Your bedtime has already passed long ago.”

\- “Yes, papa. See you my king” the boy kissed the man on his cheek and went back to his father’s arms.

The king caressed his cheek, smiled at the boy and said, 

\- “See you soon, my son” and looking at Hephaestion, he nodded and left.

 

There was no more a hidden identity.

The most important encounter had just taken place.

The time for the revelation had arrived.

 

Finis.


End file.
